Goodbyes Are Surprising
by xnumbr1
Summary: The first paragraph alone will captivate your mind. Once you begin reading, I guarantee you won't stop. But just in case you don't read at least the first paragraph, for what ever reason, then I guess you don't have to read it. Though I recommend you do


**Goodbye's are surprising**

**All I could think of was Edward. Edward and what might happen if I actually go through with this. I never imagined this could ever happen to me. But then again, I never exactly pictured myself falling in love with an arrogant, selfish, undeserving vampire, such as Edward. Just saying his name makes me want to plunge this knife into my stomach, forever putting this unborn child to sleep. I think i'll see him again if I do this. But I can't rely on my thoughts at this point, or fate for that matter; It's up to me. All of my fears were coming alive and growing bigger by the minute. "**_**Could this really be?" **_**I kept on repeating to myself. I usually repeat things I don't want to be real, it's a habit of mine. My mind has yet to fathom the reality of what could happen if he doesn't come back. "**_**I want him. NO. I need him." **_**I can't think of him, I won't while i'm doing this. It's been six months and he has yet to come back for me. He promised me he would never hurt me. He made me a believer in him. I should have never trusted him. I will never do that again. I promise. **

**Meanwhile, Alice was so still you could mistake her for a statue. She was frozen, viewing Bella's decisions and thoughts like a movie playing in her head. Her only concentrated thought was how to stop Bella from committing to her plan. The plan that will also take the life of Edward. His heart is beating, but only for her. Alice thought about informing Edward on what Bella was doing or thinking about doing, but there was just no time. She had to get to Bella. No matter the consequence. **

**Seeing Alice storm out, Edward had a bad feeling in his stomach. A terrible feeling, like the feeling he fears every time Bella asks about becoming an undead. **_**"Bella." **_**His only thought that lingered in his mind. Even the thought of the beautiful Bella makes his veins pump blood and his heart shallowly beating. It is true, Edward's heart beats, and only when he is with Bella. The feeling of holding Bella again was the only thing keeping him from going back to Bella. He didn't leave her to hurt her, that was never his intention. He left her to protect her. To protect herself from getting even more entangled in Edward's charm..**

**The razor sharp bladed knife was tightly pressed up against Bella's stomach, any sudden movement could break the skin. Bella couldn't help but think of Edward. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but it was the best thing to do right now. If she couldn't live with Edward she wasn't about to live another life without him. That just wasn't in her tarot cards. **

**Edward thought for a couple of moments, he thought long and hard before finally committing to ****his**** plan. Agility is one of the many powers Edward possessed. It would help him in the race against time itself. Edward edged out of the house, trying to be quiet, he managed out the door and the moment he stepped foot on the outside terrain, he felt his arm being pulled backwards in an aggressive manner. Edward quickly got out of the hold, what ever it was, that had on him and he turned around only to find the familiar face of his maker, Carlisle. "I would greatly appreciate you giving me this opportunity to see my Bella." Edward said. You could hear the desperation in his voice. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Edward." Carlisle replied in a stern tone, letting him know whose boss. "Forgive me for asking but.. why might that be?" He said. Edward dropped his head towards the ground. He didn't even want to say this, to bring it out in the open. "If you don't let me go, you know what will happen. " Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, but continued on. "I'm afraid you're going to have to let fate take it's course son." Edward took a step back, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I won't let that happen Carlisle. I'm going to take fate into my own hands." **

**  
Carlisle shook his head, somewhat disappointed in Edward. "Why do you think you can save her? She has a better chance letting her soul rest." Edward jumped up on to the nearest tree, his voice as deep as ever. Looking down on Carlisle, he spoke, "I CAN BET MY CHILD'S LIFE THAT I WILL SAVE HER!! MY OWN FLESH." Edward shouted, you could hear the intensity in his voice and the anger behind it all. "For the first time in centuries, my heart has beat. My heart has beat for her and I am alive. I can take on Volturi myself. I know you know that. I need to do this and I am going to do it with or without your consent." **

**  
Carlisle's eyes followed Edward as he listened to everything he had to say. "You will do nothing but back down from me. It was your idea to move us out here, to protect Bella. Protecting Bella doesn't consist of running back to her when you get a bad feeling." Feeling like he got through to Edward, he formed a smile on his pale lips. **

**"You know Carlisle... you and I are different from each other." Carlisle chuckled while hearing everything Edward had to say. "Yes, you are foolish and I am wise. I have been existing for longer than you have and that is no way to speak to your maker... Where did your respect go?" **

**Edward was enraged but managed to hide it behind his words. "Right out the window, along with your heart. Would you let Esme go? If you knew she could be in any kind of danger, would you fight for her?" Carlisle pushed his hands back and fourth, his head shaking in disagreement. "That is NOT a fair comparison. Esme's love is reciprocated. Bella's is n--" **

**Edward cut Carlisle off before he could finish his absurd statement, "Bella's love is unconditional. You may have lived longer, but I found true love first and that makes you sick to your stomach. Your heart has never beat like mine has... or at all for that matter. You're a cold, living undead beast. You may have let that happen to you but i'll be damned if I let that event reoccur with me." **

**Carlisle continued with his 'point'. "I knew she would do this to you.. I won't continue to let her have you under her spell."**

**"Why is the anger towards Bella? The anger should be pointed towards yourself. You are the one stopping us from being together. I always told her no matter who or what got in the way, we would always find our way back to each other. And you know something? I meant it." Edward did mean every word he has said to Carlisle.**

**"So be a fool, go back to the mortal. You'll regret it. But when you do, don't you dare think you can come back to me. I won't have it." Carlisle muttered.**

**"Don't count on me coming back. I already spoke with the others, they understood... and the difference between me and you is....." Edward slowly started walking away, aware of the consequences of his next move. "I have a soul and you don't." He looked back at Carlisle, his crooked grin glistening against the sunlight along with his sparkling skin. Carlisle had contained his anger throughout that whole blowout until his ears caught what Edward had mentioned. Carlisle had never imagined Edward would let himself get this bad, so fast. Carlisle growled at Edward. Subconsciously unknowing, his piercing fangs had dropped from his gums. When fangs drop from any vampire's mouth, they are distraught and their only option they believe, is to fight. Edward's words hit Carlisle like a bullet. You could see the hurt on his face. "C'mon Carlisle.. how old are you?" Edwards lips managed a sly smirk followed by a wink. Carlisle realized Edward was going to do this no matter what. He respected that and shamefully backed down. Edward finally put his speed to the test as he ran the fastest he had ever ran to get to his beloved Bella. Hopefully he would get to her in time..**

**Alice was halfway to Charlie's house, sobbing the whole time. Since she was an undead vampire, her tear duct's produced no tears.. all she could do was dry sob. She cut through the baseball field the Cullen's usually played at, that cut off at least ten minutes given the proper speed. She made it to Charlie's house in the nick of time. Normally, Alice was polite and well mannered and never walked into anywhere uninvited. But since Alice feared Bella's life was in danger, she scurried through the house, trying to figure out which room Bella was in. Right before entering Bella's room, Alice caught Edwards eyes. She was once again, frozen still. Just hoping she was quiet enough not to be heard. **

**Before seeing Bell for the first time in half a year, Edward was nervous. He could almost feel the blood pumping through his body. Edward's eyes scanned the house before entering Bella's bedroom. Edward was always nervous when it came to Bella. He took deep breaths, bracing himself for what ever it was that could be hiding behind that door. He took a breath in and exhaled crisp cool air. Edward's eyes scanned the house before entering Bella's bedroom, making sure nobody was in there besides the two of them. His eyes narrowed over to a subtle sound coming from behind him. His eyes caught Alice's. He locked a stare for moments. **_**"How could she not tell me Bella was in danger?" H**_**e shook his head. Unthinking anything he was thinking about Alice, his only concern was Bella. He slowly & quietly crept into Bella's room..**

**Witnessing the knife not even inches away from her stomach. The knife and her stomach had met. The floor creaked as Bella cocked her head up fairly fast, startled as the blade slid into Bella's stomach, hitting the womb on the way in. It all happened so fast, she never did mean to go through with the plan. She just wanted to be with Edward. Forever. "BELLA!!" Edward shouted. He didn't even have time to give her some wise speech like he usually did/does. He ran over to her, holding the open wound, applying pressure as he held her head off of the floor. "Bella, please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. It's too soon for you to go." He knew Bella would not make it in time for the hospital. Her red blood was gushing out, it was all over everywhere. He was now feeling more like a vampire then he ever had in his lifetime. The scent of her was enough to make Edward go insane. He was hungry and it seemed at that moment the only thing that could quench his thirst was Bella. He had to do something and he had to do it quick. With the decision in mind, he did a very selfish thing... he turned her neck, pushed the hair aside and pierced his razor sharp fangs into her neck, injecting the poison in her. He pulled out quickly after, aware of what he had done and how selfish it was. She truly was his forever. He just wish he hadn't of reacted so quickly. Alice was right down stairs, she could have put in some options. Making Bella a creature of the night would be and is going to be the worst thing to ever happen to her. The constant emptiness inside of your stomach. The consistent thinking, "**_**Just one bite.**_**". There is no such thing as 'just one bite'. There never is. A vampire could not possibly possess the power to stop once a meal had been started.. or the transition of a turning. He just couldn't stand to see her suffer. He loved her too much for his own good. **


End file.
